Surprise! (Sequel from Target?)
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Luhan berulang tahun. Dan Sehun sudah menyiapkan kejutan yang fantastis untuk perempuan itu. Setidaknya, itulah yang ada dipikirannya. A Hunhan Fanfiction. GS/Genderswitch


**Surprise (Sequel from Target?)**

**Hunhan, slight! Kaisoo**

**Full Romance and Fluff**

**Oneshot **

**.**

**.**

**Hayoo, para Readers yang kemarin-kemarin pada minta sequel ini aku buatin sequelnya. Khusus di hari spesial gadisku yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Luhan, gadisku yang paling cantieq :3. Maaf kalau jelek yaa, hehe.**

**Enjoy ya kawan-kawan...**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, kau disini rupanya!"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan berhenti sejenak untuk meneruskan kegiatan menjemur pakaiannya, saat seorang wanita tiba-tiba saja muncul dan membuatnya berjengit kaget. "Berhentilah datang tiba-tiba dan membuatku kaget" dengusnya sebal.

Luhan terkikik "Maaf. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau disini. Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku pulang cepat hari ini. Tadi hanya ada jadwal meeting dan setelah itu aku free" jawabnya sambil membentangkan sebuah kaos warna putih ke tiang jemuran didepannya. "Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku akan mengajar kelas sore sampai malam mulai sekarang" ujar Luhan "kau butuh bantuan?"

Pria itu mengangguk semangat. Hari ini begitu panas dan terik, kulit putihnya terlihat memerah karena sedikit terlalu lama terpapar sinar matahari "Tentu saja. Ahh. Lihatlah betapa kasihannya aku saat ini"

"Dasar manja. Segini saja sudah mengeluh" cibir Luhan yang dihadiahi tatapan maut oleh sang pria.

"Jam berapa nanti kau berangkat?"

Tanpa menatap dan sibuk dengan baju-baju setengah kering itu Luhan menjawab "Tidak tahu. Mungkin sekitar jam tiga sore"

Sehun mengangguk "Pulangnya?"

"Malam. Jam tujuh mungkin"

"Woah, kenapa malam sekali? memangnya berapa kelas yang kau ajar? Atau kau memang ingin berlama-lama di sekolah karena guru tampan itu ya? Siapa, siapa, Jonghun –eh, Jonghyun! Ya Jonghyun!" pekik Sehun berapi-api, sudut bibirnya memicing tajam dan membuat Luhan tertawa bingung. Dan selesai mengatakan itu, Sehun sedikit merutuki bibirnya. Dia terlihat seperti kekasih yang sedang cemburu. Memang iya ya?

Tak ingin menanggapi omongan Sehun, Luhan lantas meneruskan kegiatannya, sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan tawa pelan. Angin ringan yang berhembus itu membuat Luhan terlihat cantik saat rambutnya yang diikat asal ikut berlambai mengikuti arah angin. Apalagi dress simple warna putih dengan semu merah muda terlihat begitu pas dengan kulit Luhan yang putih.

Ahh.. sungguh surga dunia.

"Aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu nanti" Sehun berucap tiba-tiba saat keheningan yang beberapa menit lalu melanda.

"Apa? Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa naik taksi" tolak Luhan halus. Tangannya membawa keranjang yang sudah kosong dan ia letakkan di samping mesin cuci.

Mata sipit Sehun melotot "Jangan menolak! Ayo, kau mau ikut aku menjemput Sehan?"

"Mau, mau! Kajjaaaa!"

**.**

Luhan baru saja tiba di sekolah tempat mengajar dan berjalan santai menuju kelas yang akan ia ajar untuk jam pertama. Keadaan sedikit sepi, sebab hanya kelas tiga lah yang masuk sore dan hanya beberapa guru saja yang datang. Guru muda nan cantik ini sesekali melempar senyum ramah pada beberapa murid yang menyapanya di koridor sekolah.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak" sapa Luhan semangat. Kelas yang tadinya ramai kini menjadi hening. Tidak ada materi baru, Luhan hanya membahas materi-materi yang sekiranya masih sulit dipahami muridnya. Mengadakan sesi tanya jawab dan kuis.

Perempuan itu berdecak kagum. Muridnya sungguh siap menghadapi ujian akhir dua minggu ke depan. Dilihat dari nilai yang sedang ia koreksi, banyak anak yang mendapat nilai sempurna. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, sebenarnya berniat untuk melenturkan ototnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama menunduk, tapi tidak jadi saat dua siswi berdiri didepannya.

"Oh, Choi Minki, Jung Soojung. Ada apa?"

Yang berambut blonde, ber name tag 'Choi Minki' tersenyum lebar lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak warna hitam dengan pita merah di atasnya "Ssaem, Selamat Ulang Tahun. Ini hadiah dariku, mohon diterima"

"Aku juga punya hadiah untuk Ssaem" Soojung pun ikut menyerahkan kadonya kearah Luhan "semoga di umur Ssaem yang ke-dua puluh lima ini, Ssaem selalu diberi kesehatan, umur panjang dan cepat dapat jodoh. Amin. Hehee"

Luhan menerima kado dari muridnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih banyak "Kalian yakin hari ini aku berulang tahun? Sekarang tanggal dua puluh ya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tentu saja. Ssaem lupa ya?"

Dan ia hanya bisa terkekeh sambil mengangguk malu. "Ngomong-ngomong. Terimakasih banyak ya, maaf sudah merepotkan. Kalian tidak harus memberi Ssaem hadiah seperti ini" ucap Luhan dengan nada menyesal.

Soojung menggeleng cepat, membuat rambut panjangnya yang tergerai bergerak kesana-kemari "Tidak, tidak. Ssaem sudah banyak membantu kami, jadi anggap saja ini hadiah dari kami" Soojung memegang tangan Luhan berusaha meyakinkan. Choi Minki juga ikut mengangguk.

"Tapi.. sepertinya kami lah yang akan merepotkan Ssaem" Minki bercicit pelan. Kening Luhan berkerut dalam. Dan ia baru mengerti saat para murid di kelasnya berbondong-bondong maju kedepan untuk memberinya hadiah ulang tahun.

"Ssaem, Selamat Ulang Tahun"

"Luhan Ssaem, semoga cepat dapat jodoh ya. Amin"

"Heh, kau tadi memang tidak lihat ya kalau Luhan Ssaem diantar seorang pria tadi? Luhan Ssaem sudah dapat jodoh, bodoh!"

"Hah, memang benar ya?"

"Yuhuuu~ Luhan Ssaem yang cantik jelita. Selamat ulang tahuuuun, mohon terima hadiahku yang tak seberapa ini. Salam hangat dari Song Minho, muridmu yang paling tampan seduniaaa"

"Aku sudah pulang. Bisakah kau menj-"

"_**-Luhan! ini aku Jongin! Sehun baru saja jatuh dari tangga dan ia belum sadar sampai sekarang! Cepatlah kemari!"**_

"Hallo? Jongin, Kim Jongin. Kau sedang mempermainkanku?"

"_**Apa aku terlihat bermain-main?! Kata dokter luka kepala bagian dalamnya parah! Cepatlah kemari dan-"**_

Luhan menutup sambungan teleponnya sepihak. Ia buru-buru menyetop taksi dan menyuruh sang supir untuk lekas berangkat. Matanya panas bukan main akibat rasa cemas yang berlebihan. Ia mencoba menepis segala pikiran negatif tentang Sehun saat ini. Ia ingin cepat-cepat datang ke rumah pria kulit pucat itu dan memarahinya karena sangat ceroboh.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, ia telah sampai didepan rumah Sehun dan segera masuk kedalam. Namun yang ia temui malah Sehan yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil menangis. Bocah lima tahun itu segera berlari memeluk Luhan dan menangis meraung-raung.

"Appa.. Appaa!"

Luhan mengelus punggung Sehan dan menggendongnya "Sehan-ah, dimana Appa?"

"Appa sudah dibawa kerumah sakit oleh Jongin Hyung" ucapnya tersendat-sendat. Air matanya mengalir deras di pipi gembulnya. Luhan yang tak tega segera mengusap pipi Sehan dan menenangkannya "Hussh, sudah. Appa akan baik-baik saja. Sehan tenang ya?" ucapnya. Padahal dalam hati ia sudah risau luar biasa.

"Sehan-ah, ayo ke rum- Luhan, kau sudah datang?"

"Ya. Biasakah kau membawaku kerumah sakit juga?" pinta Luhan yang langsung di iyakan oleh pria tadi. Itu Jongin, sepupu Sehun yang tadinya ingin menjemput Sehan. Dan ternyata Luhan pun sudah datang. Akhirnya mereka bertiga menuju ke rumah sakit dengan keadaan berantakan malam itu.

**.**

**.**

"YAA! Oh Sehun, bangunlah!" bisik Luhan parau disamping Sehun yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Kepalanya di perban dan terdapat bekas darah yang menempel di perbannya.

Ia memegang tangan Sehun dan mengusapnya. Air mata yang tadi ia tahan mati-matian keluar begitu saja dengan derasnya "Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali, huh? Kau bahkan lupa hari ini aku ulang tahun!"

"Oh Sehun, cepatlah bangun. Kuhitung sampai tiga, kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan benar-benar menangis meraung-raung disini" ancamnya yang tidak mungkin didengar oleh Sehun.

"Satu.."

"Dua.."

"Ti-" Luhan menatap wajah pria dihadapannya dan berharap banyak pada pria itu agar segera membuka matanya.

"Ti-Tiga.."

Namun Sehun tak juga membuka matanya. Luhan menelungkupkan kepalanya di pinggir ranjang rumah sakit sedangkan tangannya menggenggam sebelah tangan Sehun yang tidak diinfus.

"Kau. Jangan mati dan cepatlah bangun. Hiks. Kau ingin meninggalkan aku sendiri ya? Begitu? Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepadamu dan kau mati dengan cara yang tidak elit seperti ini? Hah?!" isak Luhan kencang, tak ia perdulikan Sehan yang tengah tertidur di sofa kamar rumah sakit itu karena terlalu lelah menangis.

"Dasar Oh Sehun ceroboh dan bod-"

"Katakan sekali lagi" Sehun berucap tiba-tiba dengan mata masih tertutup. Luhan berjengit kaget, ia memegang kedua pipi Sehun diliputi rasa khawatir.

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah siuman?" tanyanya sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan kepala Sehun. Sehun mengangguk kecil dan matanya terbuka begitu saja.

"Ayoo. Katakan lagi yang tadi"

Luhan menatapnya bingung "Yang mana?"

Alis tebal Sehun naik-turun dengan menggoda, ia duduk dengan lancar menghadap Luhan tanpa rintihan rasa sakit apapun yang mendera kepalanya "Yang tadi. Yang katanya kau cinta padaku" Sehun berucap ceria, matanya berbinar-binar.

Dengan pipi merona, Luhan mengusap kasar matanya dan menatap Sehun sebal "Kau tidak benar-benar sakit ya? Kau membohongiku?!" tangisan Luhan pun pecah kembali dan membuat Sehun kelabakan. Ia segera memeluk tubuh mungil perempuan yang sedang bergetar hebat itu dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Sstt. Maafkan aku ya, ini kan kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu. Selamat Ulang Tahun, Luhannie"

Baru saja Luhan ingin menyumpah serapahi Sehun, bibirnya dibungkam terlebih dahulu dengan bibir tipis pria itu. Pikirannya kosong begitu saja saat bibir Sehun dengan lihat mengecupi dan melumat bibirnya. Karena terbawa suasana, akhirnya ia pun mengikuti Sehun dan membalas lumatan bibir pria itu dengan kaku.

"Waah" pria tampan itu berdecak setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan mengusap bibir bawah Luhan yang memerah dan basah karena ulahnya. Luhan tersenyum lega sekaligus malu "Jangan pernah berbohong padaku dengan cara seperti ini, kau –arrg! Kau membuatku cemas setengah mati!" sungutnya marah.

Sehun tertawa "Aku juga mencintaimu kok, oh aku ada hadiah untumu!" ia menjentikkan jarinya dan datanglah Jongin dari luar kamar itu dengan tampannya karena memakai setelan jas lengkap warna abu-abu yang rapi. Seingatnya sih, tadi saat mengantarnya Jongin hanya memakai kaos kusut dan celana training. Disebelahnya ada sang istri, Kyungsoo. Yang tengah hamil tua dan memakai dress selutut warna biru tua. Luhan terperangah, demi apapun. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi keseksian ibu hamil.

Jongin menyerahkan sebuah kotak agak besar ke Sehun dan memberikan wink menggoda ke arah Luhan. Sedangkan sang istri tertawa lalu menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Bukalah.."

Luhan menurut. Ia membuka kotak itu dan isinya ternyata sebuah cincin emas putih dengan model polos. "Kau memberiku cincin?"

"Ya. Aku sedang melamarmu tahu, sini aku pakaikan!" Sehun berkata dengan gamblangnya membuat mata Luhan membola lucu. Sehun mengambil cincin yang tadi dipegang Luhan dan memakaikannya di jari manis perempuan cantik itu.

"Aku padahal belum berkata mau dan kau sudah memasang jarinya. Tidak romantis sekali!"

Sehun mencibir "Kau tidak boleh menolak, karena aku sudah memakai cincinnya!" ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memperlihatkan jari manisnya yang tersemat cincin emas putih mirip miliknya dengan bangga.

Ditengah- tengah suasana yang menggembirakan itu Jongin mendegus "Ahh, idemu sungguh gila! Aku bahkan harus bergaya seolah-olah kau akan mati sungguhan, dan Sehan-" Jongin berdecak lalu memandang putera Sehun yang masih terbaring pulas "-dia sungguh hebat ber acting ya?"

"Dan ketahuilah Luhan. Ide itu datang tiba-tiba setelah Sehun tidak sengaja menjentuskan kepalanya saat dirumah kami, setelah itu ia buru-buru menyusun rencana dan pergi kerumah sakit untuk pura-pura sakit" Kyungsoo membeberkan dengan jelas sambil tertawa dan mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Hehe.." Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menyengir tanpa dosa. "aku akan benar-benar menikahimu besok"

"Hah?"

Senyum Sehun mengembang "Besok kita menikah dan setelah itu malam nya kita 'anu-anuan' yukk?"

**END**

**Yuhuuu~ akhirnya end juga. Gimana? Gimana? Puaskah kalian semua? Semoga iya :v. Yg kemarin udah mau review, fav, follow. Makasih ngeetzz eaak, aku sampai menangis mengharu biru karena kalian /ngeeks/.**

**Untuk yang ini. Review lagi mau kan? /wink/**


End file.
